Stein Swindler
Stein Swindler, son of the Master Thief, is a very mischievous guy by nature and confident. At the same time, he keeps his emotions on the inside so nobody can find weakness in him - Its important for thieves to present a solid front so that they wont be predictable or used. His tell is his eyes - you can see how he really feels about something by wether or not his smile reaches his eyes or if they are cold. Even when he's angry or irritated, he keeps his sly grin. He is a chip off the old block - the only difference between himself and his father is the awkwardness he feels when he accidently steals. Of course, the talent is great when he needs it. But when he accidently swipes something from a friend, he cant help but feel a little guilty - even if he's laughing when he's returning it. He's a BIG flirt. Stein loves taking bets and dares. He lives for the thrill of proving someone wrong! Character Personality Stein's outward attitude can be summed up into three words: Sly, mischevious, and flirty. He's very quick to laugh and though he doesnt play pranks on others, he doesnt mind laughing along with others when those pranks plan out. He usually gets into trouble and just shakes it off with a grin. Because of his cavalier attitude when it comes to getting in trouble, Stein has a tendancy to take the fall and blame for things he didnt do. Not that he minds much - it adds more to his general reputation. He lives to flirt. Classmates, women of other species, and teachers alike...he's even been known to throw Madame Baba Yaga a wink. Stein keeps a lot of himself inside, though. He does have a little bit of a temper. He can put up with a lot of stuff...but he absolutely hates people not following through with their bets. Another thing that sets him off is somebody being wrongly accused...or having to be punished for something that was an accident. That is why he takes it upon himself to take the fall for those people. He's so used to it by now that he sometimes automatically fesses up before he even knows the crime. He also cant stand to see girls crying. When he is angry, you can only tell by looking at his eyes. Stein will be grinning, laughing, cracking a joke...but his eyes will be cold and giving you a silent promise that he will get you back when you least expect it. He usually feels guilty for accidently stealing things - a skill (or as he would describe it, curse) inherrited from his father. When he realizes what he did, sometimes his cool expression will slip into one of shock or embarrassment, and he'll do his best to use his pickpocketting skills in reverse by putting what he stole back. If he cant sneak it back onto the person in question, he just laughs about it and hands it to them. Appearance Normal: He has blonde hair that has a slight curl to it. He usually sweeps it to the left. His eyes are a sea-green - a mixture of light green and darker blue rims. He has dimples when he smiles. He usually wears cuffs on his ears - which ear he has them on depends on the day. He also wears a necklace. He owns more jewlery than he wears. He wears a green t-shirt with a red graffic design underneath a black jacket that has a built in grey hoodie. He usually has a tool pouch slung around his right hip from his belt - inside it contains various things such as a deck of cards, three small cups and a ball, keys and other nicknacks that he ends up with during the day by accident, lock picks, ect. His jeans are worn and faded - very soft after being used so often. They are torn in a couple of places. He usually completes it with some black canvas boots. Legacy Day Coming Soon Thronecoming Coming Soon Fairy Tale The Master Thief "A poor cottager had nothing to give his three sons, so he walked with them to a crossroad, where each son took a different road. The youngest went into a great woods, and a storm struck, so he sought shelter in a house. The old woman there warned him that it is a den of robbers, but he stayed, and when the robbers arrived, he persuaded them to take him on as a servant. They set him to prove himself by stealing an ox that a man brought to market to sell. He took a shoe with a silver buckle and left it in the road. The man saw it and thought it would be good if only he had the other, and went on. The son took the shoe and ran through the countryside, to leave it in the road again. The man left his ox and went back to find the other, and the son drove the ox off. The man went back to get the second ox to sell it, and the robbers told the son that if he stole that one as well, they would take him into the band. The son hanged himself up along the way, and when the man passed, ran on and hanged himself again, and then a third time, until the man was half-convinced that it was witchcraft and went back to see if the first two bodies were still hanging, and the son drove off his ox. The man went for his third and last ox, and the robbers said that they would make him the band's leader if he stole it. The son made a sound like an ox bellowing in the woods, and the man, thinking it was his stolen oxen, ran off, leaving the third behind, and the son stole that one as well. The robbers were not pleased with his leading the band, and so they all left him. The son drove the oxen out, so they returned to their owner, took all the treasure in the house, and returned to his father. He decided to marry the daughter of a local squire and sent his father to ask for her hand, telling him to tell the squire that he was a Master Thief. The squire agreed, if the son could steal the roast from the spit on Sunday. The son caught three hares and released them near the squire's kitchen, and the people there, thinking it was one hare, went out to catch it, and the son got in and stole the roast. The priest made fun of him, and when the Master Thief came to claim his reward, the squire asked him to prove his skill further, by playing some trick on the priest. The Master Thief dressed up as an angel and convinced the priest that he was come to take him to heaven. He dragged the priest over stones and thorns and threw him into the goose-house, telling him it was purgatory, and then stole all his treasure. The squire was pleased, but still put off the Master Thief, telling him to steal twelve horses from his stable, with twelve grooms in their saddles. The Master Thief prepared and disguised himself as an old woman to take shelter in the stable, and when the night grew cold, drank brandy against it. The grooms demanded some, and he gave them a drugged drink, putting them to sleep, and stole the horses. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal a horse while he was riding it. The Master Thief said he could, and disguised himself as an old man with a cask of mead, and put his finger in the hole, in place of the tap. The squire rode up and asked him if he would look in the woods, to be sure that the Master Thief did not lurk there. The Master Thief said that he could not, because he had to keep the mead from spilling, and the squire took his place and lent him his horse to look. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal the sheet off his bed and his wife's shift. The Master Thief made up a dummy like a man and put it at the window, and the squire shot at it. The Master Thief let it drop. Fearing talk, the squire went to bury it, and the Master Thief, pretending to be the squire, got the sheet and the shift on the pretext they were needed to clean the blood up. The squire decided that he was too afraid of what the thief would steal next, and let him marry his daughter." ~ From: The Master Thief Wikipedia page Memorable Moments Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Master Thief